


Given Paw

by lovehotelreservation



Series: The World of Eros [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Gangbang, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Coming into contact with an overly excited Umbra sends you into through time while your future self gets brought back to the present. And judging by the enticing attire of your latter, both versions of the Chocobros are in for a treat.





	Given Paw

**Author's Note:**

> MY
> 
> LEWDING KNOWS NO BOUNDS I KNOW
> 
> BUT I’D LIKE TO REFER TO THIS ONE-SHOT AS AN EASY WAY TO TELL THAT I WROTE LOTS OF TYL FICS FOR THE KHR FANDOM. IT WAS A NICE THROWBACK FOR ME I MUST SAY
> 
> BUT YES, THAT SAID, I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS!

Anything could happen at King's Knight.

Absolutely.

Anything.

As you've come to witness, Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus--close friends as they were--took their King's Knight matches seriously.

In a way, it was almost eerie how they'd carry on lighthearted, playful banter while silently plotting one another's demise in the game.

Was King Noctis to be dethroned by court jester Prompto? Would Gladiolus the knight be outwitted by Ignis the Wise?

And by dethroned and outwitted, it would just be easier to say cheating, something which definitely went both ways with Noctis and Gladiolus.

_It ain't cheating if you don't get caught._

The mindset to their King's Knight rounds, the mantra to their determination to win.

While shared by all, it didn't ease or cool down any fiery tempers and demands for rematches at the end of a game. While it never got too physical--yet--they were all passionate while arguing why the win was theirs. On the spectrum of things, Ignis was thankfully on the more level-headed side--though was far more ruthless and cutting with how he played--with Gladiolus as a good medium, whereas Prompto and Noctis would be more open to expressing their complaints and accusations of cheating.

And though you preferred to stay out of their petty matches--especially when Umbra was around, thus taking in all of your attention--you would get called in to either back-up or deny one of the guys with your ever so reliable eyewitness testimony. Tiresome didn't even begin to cover how you felt with consistently dealing with this.

~~Though, admittedly, you enjoyed high-stake, high tension King's Knight games as it usually resulted in the winner celebrating his victory by fucking you as he wished, or comforting the sore losers by offering yourself to use you as they pleased.~~

Tonight didn't seem much different either, though you were thankful that there was unanimous agreement to book an actual hotel suite in Lestallum rather than roughing it outside. Tensions were high while the four were squabbling as they began their third match of the evening, this time over how the cards were being dealt. By now, you had become accustomed to tuning them out, especially since Umbra was being so utterly precious while seeking out your attention.

"What you got hiding in your sleeves, Specs?"

"...I beg your pardon, Noct?"

"Don't bullshit me, dude. I _know_ you've got cards slipped in those stupid leopard print sleeves of yours."

"...I will not have my attire slandered by a _prince_ who thinks capris are still fashionable in this present day."

"Yooooo he got you there, Noct! Why you gotta hate on leopard print anyway?"

"Tch because I'm not out here skinning leopards for clothes and stealing chocobo feathers to use as hair."

"...Oh... _I see_ how it is!"

"Are you kids done yet? I thought I was here to win at a game, not be stuck babysitting brats."

"How we know you're not cheating too, huh Gladio? I bet you've got cards tucked up in your mullet!"

"...Prompt, we can take this outside if you want."

The bickering continued without any means to stop--yourself included. While the four were seated around the coffee table, you sitting on the floor, smiling as you continued to interact with Umbra. The precious dog was eager for your affection, his tail wagging rapidly the more you rubbed his head and belly. He seemed excited even more than usual today--which you thought was simply because you fed him some tasty treats that you grabbed from Lestallum's marketplace.

With all the energy coursing through him, Umbra found himself caught in a loop of hopping onto your lap, snuggling against you before scampering away to rush across the room, then launching himself back at you once more. The adorableness--just too cute to take--left you in awe as you cooed and fawned over the dog.

Umbra was returning from his fifth loop around the room, his paws padding across the wooden floor as he zoomed towards you. With a wide smile, you outstretched your hand towards him, a gesture to take his paw into yours. His blue eyes were sparkling as he neared you, letting out a cheerful bark as it sat before you. In fact, the more you looked into his stare, you noticed that they were more than just bright with joy, but that they were...

Shining?

However, you weren't able to completely make sense of Umbra's peculiar appearance, for as soon as his paw landed onto your palm, the shine in his eyes seemingly engulfed you, he and your entirety encompassed in white light as you disappeared with a shriek of Noctis's name.

Your startled tone didn't register completely with the prince at first as he turned his head away from the King's Knight match. However, he quickly became alarmed, gasping out your name as he leapt to his feet. The others, noticing his reaction, immediately took action as well, their expression horrified to see that both you and Umbra had seemingly disappeared into the light.

Without a moment's hesitation, Noctis rushed forward, hoping to grab onto you and Umbra before the shining brightness in the room disappeared. As he desperately ran forward, his hand was open, stretched out ahead of him to latch onto you.

Anything, any part. Whatever was necessary to keep you here.

And just as the light vanished, he was successful in grabbing something.

The material of the bra you were wearing, the fullness of your breast right in his palm.

You shrieked in surprise.

Noctis cursed and fell back in astonishment. "Hey, what the hell--?!"

"Yoooooo!" Prompto gaped in awe as he, Gladiolus and Ignis approached you and the prince, his eyes blown wide open--were it physically possible, one could see hearts in his blue gaze.

"What in the world..." Ignis began, only to succumb to a complete loss of words as he felt heat rise to his face.

As surprised as he was, a grin stretched across Gladiolus's face as he remarked with amusement, "Well, well, look who we've got here."

At that moment, Noctis regained his footing, his gaze rising up to meet yours. And it was then that he realized what the shock and awe was about.

Undoubtedly, it was you standing before the four of them. But with the slight narrow of the eyes, certain features of your face and body more pronounced, the familiarity of your demeanor that now carried a mature edge to it, he was beholding the sight of your future self.

Who was also currently half naked save for some form-fitting, enticing lingerie.

"Noctis!" Your jaw dropped as you brought a hand to your mouth. Immediately, you looked behind him, seeing Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto before your gaze returned to him. A smile suddenly broke onto your face as you reached forward to cup his soft cheeks with your hands. "Ahh! Look at you! I forgot how baby-faced you used to be!" Your voice in a gentle coo, your thumbs ran over his skin as you admired its softness. "What with you insisting on keeping that beard--as good as it feels though~"

"B-Beard?" Noctis repeated incredulously, just as Gladiolus broke out into deep, hearty cackle.

"And here I thought you'd be looking like a boy scout for the rest of your life!"

"O-Oi!" Noctis exclaimed, his cheeks becoming flushed with embarrassment. He was about to shoot a glare back at Gladiolus, were it not for you suddenly pulling his head to your chest. And while getting a face full of your breasts wasn't new to him--they were his preferred pillows during long drives and campouts--there was some unique nuance to being pulled against your future self. Nurturing, warm. He resisted from nuzzling against your chest to take in your inviting body heat.

"Aww Gladio, be nice to our ki-- Our prince!" You hummed while cradling Noctis in your arms. Facing forward, you were able to get a look at the other three. While it was amusing to also see a Prompto in his youth--which wasn't much since he looked nearly identical to his future self sans the facial hair--the playful look in your eyes softened as your eyes trailed over Gladiolus's forehead and Ignis's eyes. Part of you wanted to say something, to _warn_ , but you knew better than the intervene.

That would be one punishment from the King and your fellow Kingsglaive that you'd rather steer clear away from. Besides, everything eventually worked out in the end.

Gladiolus lifted an eyebrow, the grin on his face teasing. "Not that you standing up for Noct is anything new, but someone's being pretty handsy." From the way you took control of the situation--as opposed to huffing and telling the two to knock it off before leaving it to Ignis to settle things--and grabbing Noctis into your arms just now, there was an assertiveness that he was catching off of you, one that could only be developed and honed over time. This new side to you intrigued him as much as it did arouse, wondering what it'd be like to bed you, to see who would literally end up on top.

"Aaahh, aaahh, can't I get in on this love fest too?" Prompto questioned suddenly, waving his arms around. Though his eyes shone vibrantly blue as ever, all he could see was green from seeing Noctis nestled up so close to your chest while you remained scantily clothed. Without delay, he pointed at both of his freckled cheeks with his index fingers, smiling sweetly from ear to ear. "Don't you wanna feel my face too, babe? While I'm sure I'm as handsome as ever in the future, don't you wanna enjoy a little throwback with me? Considering that you seemed to be dressed for a special occasion!"

Prompto only received a smack to the back of his head by a wary Ignis.

"Prompto, I'd rather that we not interfere with the time stream. As though we don't have enough to deal with," Ignis sighed while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His gaze shifted to yours, eyes bearing into your own--thankfully Noctis was in the way, else he would've certainly fallen to temptation to survey your body fully. Though his face was calm, there was something nostalgic to the intensity in his stare, one that you wished to savor for as long as you could.

Murmuring out your name, he queried, voice laced with concern, "From your...attire and your happy demeanor, can we assume that...your past self currently is in good hands?"

"'Past me?'" You drawled in repetition, only to start giggling, a sly grin spreading over your lips--the sight proved to be even more enticing to the four. "Given what I was up to with you all in the future, I am positive my poor darling's but a lamb that landed right in the lion's den." Your eyes closed for a moment, feeling a heat ignite within you, slowly spreading through your body as you visualized what you were certain was currently going on in the future.

Overwhelmed.

That was truly the best way to describe what was happening to you. More likely than not, your flustered self would be sitting upon Noctis's lap after he stole you away from Ignis, going on about how a throne would be a more fitting seat for a princess. Not that it would deter the other three, who would be determined to have you for themselves, to drink up and savor your youth with their mouths and hands.

If your clothes weren't torn off by Gladiolus or Noctis, they'd be yanked down by Prompto so he could sate his appetite for you, or kept on--at first-- for Ignis to grope you through, his voice in a low purr as he remarked on how precious you looked. Funnily enough, amidst their rivalry with one another would only bring forth collaboration through all the merciless teasing they'd put you through.

Gladiolus nudging the corner of your lips with the head of his thick cock, humming wickedly as he muses whether you can handle him with 10+ years of experience. Prompto grinning from ear to ear as he relished in being the older, mature one between you both for once while he readied his camera to ensure this moment would forever be captured. Ignis licking his lips clean while drawing his mouth away from your center, his voice sultry while admiring the taste of freshly picked fruit. Noctis grasping your hips tightly while he has you ride his cock, growling about how serving _King_ Noctis was far different from when he was just a prince. And yet, those would all just be mere appetizers before you would be in the center, stuffed full with cock while still feebly begging for more as they continued to feel you up. You were certain Noctis would refuse letting you leave his lap, keeping you still while he rammed his cock up inside you, leaving the other three to determine who would get to claim your ass.

In present time, however, the four just watched as your expression melted from proud and playful to lewd and yearning. Honestly, Prompto was expecting for your nose to start bleeding from how entranced you seemed to be in thought.

However, realizing what you were in the middle of, you quickly brought yourself out of your self-induced trance as you smiled with assurance towards Ignis, "Past me is in _good hands_ alright. Plus, with Umbra there, _I_ should be able to come back whenever need be. Though, since I was actually in the middle of getting felt up by _you_ , Iggy--" Your smile quirked into a smirk when you saw his shoulders stiffen. "--before I was brought here, there's absolutely _no way_ that any of the four of you would pass up the chance."

"Which, on that note..." Wickedness swept over your expression, a look that proved to be tantalizing to the four as they anticipated for what you had to say next. "...leads me to the question-- No, rather, the suggestion of..."

"I'm in!" Prompto cried out while hurriedly tearing off his vest.

"Ahh, so Prompto has volunteered to hunt down the Catoblepas on his own," Ignis noted curtly, his hands clasping together. "Surely, an excellent display of bravery. We should all follow after his lead."

"C'mere you," Gladiolus sighed before yanking Prompto into a headlock.

Noctis only sighed into your chest. At last, he felt at complete utter peace.

You broke out into laughter yet again, your heart fond of how--in retrospect--the dynamics of their friendship never stopped, but only flourished. "I thank you for the volunteer, Prompto. Maybe I'll have my way with you first~"

_**"What."** _

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Noctis immediately sent you sharp looks, whereas Prompto looked as though he was beholding the gentle light of heaven itself. "R-Really?!"

"It could be," you shrugged with a smile. "Or, you can all come at me at once~ I feel it wouldn't be something I can't handle."

"That a challenge?" Gladiolus stepped towards you like that of a predator. You wanted to lick your lips as you could see that alluring fiery determination ignite in Gladiolus's eyes.

"You can interpret it as such~"

Noctis's arms hugged around your torso, lifting his face up from your chest. "In that case, I'm in on this too...also, like hell Prompto's gonna go before me."

"Is this...what we're _really_ going to be doing this afternoon?" Ignis, the voice of reason, queried with complete and utter exasperation.

"Aww Ignis, you don't want me?" You gasped, feigning your hurt.

His gaze met yours, seizing and possessing it on the spot. "Far from it, for I intend on savoring you like finely aged wine."

Your knees buckled slightly. This Ignis--right when he was at the peak of the uptight, formal nature that eventually mellowed with time and all that the five of you went through--was _already riled up_.

Clearing his throat, he clarified, "Rather, I only ask because I was wondering if we're to claim you on the bed, or shall we have you sprawled on the coffee table. If it's the latter, then I guess we'll have to settle our King's Knight match at a later time, no?"

"Yeah, after _my_ King's Night," Noctis huffed, turning back to eye him with annoyance. "But enough of all the goddamn chit-chat..." He quickly faced you once more, his desire to stand up to your challenge shining in his eyes. "Show us what's to come, we'll show you what you've missed."

And then, Noctis took the opportunity to cup your cheeks, drawing you forward to claim your mouth with his.

Truly anything could happen during King's Knight.


End file.
